


Bodyswap, Godswap

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Series: Solangeloweek 2020 [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, godswap, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: They wake up, and something is Not RightI do not give permission for my work to appear on any apps nor do I consent to my work being reposted anywhere. If you see my work outside of my tumblr or outside of any blogs/accounts I mention in my fics, please report/contact them or inform me. If you report them, do not report as if it were your own work.My tumblr is @nicostolemybones
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangeloweek 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802863
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74
Collections: Solangelo Week 2020





	Bodyswap, Godswap

Nico was not happy to be woken up. He was even less happy to be woken up by the mythical entity known as 'sunlight'. He tried to bury himself back in his blankets in confusion, but then. Then. Music. Not even good music. Some song from Shrek everybody loved. And then. Then. Some fucker in his room started playing some kind of annoying ass squeaky clarinet solo. Sure, Nico could play the clarinet, but it was clear that this motherfucker was purposely making it squeak. 

Nico practically ripped the blankets off- and promptly hissed and winced at the sunlight. He tried to close his curtains but somehow the damn sunlight still got through. How? He had blackout curtains, there was no godsdamned way. So, he realised, he must have shadow travelled in his sleep. He groaned loudly, turning to look around-

Well fuck.

There was Will's siblings. The annoying Clarinet player stepped forwards, pointed the damned thing right next to his ear, and squeaked it loudly. The sound hurt, splitting through Nico's skull. He tried to swat the clarinet down, but he severely miscalculated and accidentally rammed the clarinet further in the person's mouth, and now they were crying and their teeth were bleeding and wow Nico was such a jerk. 

Everybody was staring at him in shock, so Nico ran into the bathroom to breathe and stop panicking before he'd apologise, but as soon as he looked in the mirror-

He screamed.

Because that was very much Will in the mirror. Nico was about to assume that Will had Iris messaged him- until he noticed Will's face mirroring his expressions. And that is when Nico truly panicked. Because he was in Will's body. He was not in his own body, he was in Will's body, and Will was wearing pyjamas like a heathen and there was no way Nico was going to undress him to dress him again because this was not his body and he had no idea what Will would be comfortable with. Also Nico was fourteen okay, and whilst he was curious, he was far more awkward and uncomfortable.

He didn't want to leave Will's body all sweaty and gross, though, so he filled the sink with water and decided to wash over his face, neck, hands, and arms.

-

Will definitely felt weird. He hadn't seen any sunlight, it was pitch black aside from… was that… Greek fire torches? He didn't remember going to sleep in Nico's cabin… maybe he was just groggy because there was no natural light in here. He opened the curtains, wincing as his spine protested. He must have threw his back out carrying all the boxes into the infirmary yesterday, but he didn't remember them being that heavy… he stretched, but the pain in his back got worse, so he headed to the bathroom. He decided to go straight for a shower, but as he went to take his clothes off, he realised… this was not his body. 

They were Nico's jeans and Nico's shirt, the same ones he'd worn yesterday. And they were a little loose, and Will was definitely not that thin when he went to sleep. He backtracked to Nico's mirror and his suspicions were confirmed when Nico's sleep deprived face stared back at him. So a shower was very much out of the question. And sure, Will had seen many campers in states of undress in the infirmary, but it was very different when this was his boyfriend, whose body he was in, where it wasn't a matter of life or death. Will sniffed his pits- and decided against doing that again. It didn't seem like Nico had showered in a while, so he must have hit a rough patch. 

Nico's hair was matted, so Will decided to take the time to care for it, brushing it through then bending over the sink to carefully wash it- they both had a similar hair type, so Will wasn't too worried about ruining it- although, Nico didn't have shampoo, so Will had to improvise and hope for best. Will went over Nico's face and arms and cleaned behind his nails, and quickly wiped his armpits under his shirt so Nico's body didn't smell of sweat for Nico's comfort when he was back in it- and also so he'd have less to worry about when he was back in his body. 

Nico's skin was definitely more sensitive than Will's- not necessarily painful, but the fabric of his shirt was irritating and overwhelming, and Will finally understood why Nico didn't like touch too much, because yikes… that wasn't very fun. And Will was also screwed because he didn't know what foods would make Nico nauseous, or what time he preferred to take his pain meds.

-

Nico was not having a good time when he marched over to his own cabin. Will was stupidly tall, and Nico was not used to the extra height. When he'd sat down, he'd almost fallen backwards, because he hadn't calculated how much taller than the chair Will was in comparison to Nico. He knocked on his own cabin door, and was not prepared to see himself stood there.

"I'm- short," Nico noted, and Will nodded. 

"So small. Also wow I'm… taller than I thought."

"I don't feel like I'm about to pass out," Nico noted, "is this what healthy feels like?"

"No," Will laughed, "gods no, I'm far from healthy, give it, like, an hour, you'll still feel tired and dizzy."

"I don't feel tired though," Nico shrugged, "this is the least tired I've felt."

"I feel like I've been awake for four days," Will replied, "I have no energy…"

"Yeah, welcome to chronic fatigue, try not to fall asleep in your breakfast and if you do fall asleep, try not to murder the at least five people who chew you out for being lazy during training. Just… good luck, you poor bastard. I've had time to get used to this, you…" Nico gestured to Will "are an insufferably healthy morning person, good luck."

"Well thanks(!) Also I feel we should set boundaries here. Just, no touching the, yeah, that's a good boundary. No looking either."

"Obviously," Nico replied hastily, "now let's never bring that up again before I die of embarrassment!"

"Agreed," Will snorted. "Hey, do you think we can use each other's powers?"

"...I wonder if we can use our own powers but… with each others. Like… light travel or shadow healing. And then, when we're back in our own bodies, we can… we can just teach each other how we did that…"

"Oh my god we can become ten times more awesome-"

"I'll race you!" Nico bolted off towards the training arena before Will could protest. Will was always declaring a race, and Nico could never catch up, way too short and way too sick to actually manage to catch up. But now? In Will's body? With long legs and daily running? When Will would never miss a leg day? Nico had never run quite so fast and it was awesome, although he figured he maybe should have dressed Will in something else, because the fabric of his pyjamas was seriously chafing where his thighs met. But then. Then Nico discovered that flip flops were not easy to run in. He lost one, and tripped over the other, and faceplanted the floor. Seriously, how in the hell did Will manage to outrun six heavily armed Romans in these?

Will caught up to him, wheezing, and immediately sat on the floor. "Christ Neeks," he gasped, "your fucking lungs are shit!"

"Flip flops? Seriously? Will these are a death trap!"

"What the fuck is your spine playing at, why is it trying to murder me right now?!"

"How the hell do you deal with the chub rub, it hurts!"

"Talcum powder," Will replied, still catching his breath. "And you're. Definitely coming back to the infirmary for more tests."

"Give me a few days," Nico conceded, and Will nodded, standing up- and immediately staggering.

"Fuck, where's my vision gone-"

"Where you left it," Nico replied deadpan, but Will was too busy waving his hand in front of his face.

"Will it come back or do I have to call it like a dog?"

"Just move around a little. It leaves this weird fuzzy pressure in your skull a little when it comes back but you won't pass out if you still got your hearing."

"Oh my god how are you not dead yet, what the hell is wrong with your body why is it doing this to me?"

"A lot of things, doc," Nico replied, springing to his feet, "a hell of a lot of things. It's your problem now!" Will groaned dramatically, slowly walking towards the training arena.

-

Will was definitely having fun. Nico's powers were just so cool, so fun, and so emo. He had to resist the urge to make his own edgy music videos to MCR songs using the shadows and skeletons as special effects. 

He was currently watching Nico using his powers, which was definitely a sight to behold. Nico was manipulating the light into heavily concentrated rays, stepping inside them, and emerging elsewhere. He was placing his hands upon the bones beneath them and breathing life into them, returning their souls. How could a son of Apollo do necromancy? But Nico… Nico had spent the last few years amongst the dead, and it was allowing him to use his knowledge to manipulate Will's powers into something stronger, something unstoppable. And Nico had discovered how to make deadly whips of light, how to create haemorrhagic plagues, how to create a sonic whistle loud enough that it may deafen or kill. In just a few short hours, Nico had unlocked abilities Will wasn't sure he was even supposed to have.

And then it was Will's turn with Nico's powers… but what could he do? Nico was already… well, overpowered. He was able to boost Nico's healing powers using the shadows, was able to use Nico's ability to solidify the shadows to create tiny tools- he could will the shadows into a body, turn them into sutures, use them to hold off a bleed. Will discovered he could break or fix bones, could fuse them, could unfuse them. He discovered he could turn his hand transparent, could reach inside and fix the problem without cutting people open. He could use the shadows to freeze or cauterize, could keep an organ on ice in the shadows, or burn the flesh to stem a bleed. He could return a soul to the body from the underworld, could stop death… 

Well fuck. When using each other's powers, with the knowledge and skills of their own… they were doing things that they were sure were… were never intended for a demigod to do… that made them more powerful than their parents. 

Suddenly, experimenting with their powers felt dangerous.


End file.
